haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shōyō Hinata
Can whoever is in charge of this page add the Nomenclature section to the trivia? Hinata (日向) does indeed mean "Place in the Sun" but Shouyou (翔陽) has a more cohesive translation of "Soar Visibly". 翔 means to soar or fly while 陽 on it's own is used as an adverb (陽に) to describe things as being openly or clearly seen! Also his height is 5' 4" and his weight is 114.4 pounds if that can be edited in too? Thanks! It might be good to either condense the Relationship section with Kageyama or possibly move it to the Story/Plot heading? It's nice that it's detailed but atm it monopolizes the page & is a bit over-dense so maybe sectioning it up or condensing it may help (and help fill out the Plot section)?EBaudelaire (talk) 00:11, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Agreed, I definitely over-rambled there. I am currently working on splitting it up into plot details and the actual relationship, plus shortening it a little (which I need to do anyway because there are still some mistakes there anyway). Will leave it like that for the time being until I am done editing! Thanks for your help! Tabootay (talk) 12:20, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Shortened the relationships! I will probably add some references later on, I hope it's better now. As for the story heading, it's too scattered now to make anything out of the remains from the relationship section so I will have to re-write it. Might take some while and will updated bit by bit!! Tabootay (talk) 13:17, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Unlock his page? Can someone unlock Hinata's page? There are things that need fixing but not even registered users are allowed to edit it. I can't see any of the contents for Hinata's page. Alias Should we also add "Little Giant" under 'Alias'? They're starting to call him that in the manga, I think. Correct me if I'm wrong of course. Journey-tan (talk) 16:14, July 11, 2014 (UTC) There's uh NOTHING on the main protag's page. As a newbie to this wiki/series in general it does really leave quite a bad impression on the wiki but uh yeah remove spam to this page and restore whatever was on this page previously thanks :P Dan2579 (talk) 14:47, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Please understand that it was locked due to edit wars. It also had a lot of vandalism and there were a lot of complaints about the format and contents of the page. The admin has something planned so in the meantime please understand and let's just wait Tsukki101 (talk) 09:11, August 2, 2014 (UTC). Ah OK then I understand. Take your time, he's gonna develop soon too (playing against small giant's type basically means he has to adapt) Make it a great article! Good luck! Dan2579 (talk) 13:38, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Misspelling Can any admin correct this error? Karasuno High is spelled wrongly~ Picture of the error: http://i61.tinypic.com/10qe7fq.jpg Crownprince 10:15, October 2, 2014 (UTC) There is a spelling error in the caption for the picture where Hinata is amazed while witnessing the Little Giant on screen. It should be "overwhelmed at" instead of "bt." There are also several grammatical errors/typos in this and other pages too. Perhaps temporarily unlocking the pages would be more efficient than pointing it out on the talk page. Tn129719 (talk) 08:36, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Yo, just noticed, Hinata's page is missing the "Characters" tag~ So it's only showing up on the Male Characters page, but not the general Characters page. Grammar?? There are quite a few grammar errors in the article, making it difficult to read. Most mistakes are the writer misusing "which". Maybe have someone edit it? Requests for changes to Shoyo Hinata's page Hello, Wiki contributers. Hinata's page has been locked (possibly) due to the numerous amounts of users on the wiki purposely adding false information to Hinata and many other characters' pages. Kidprodigy is supposedly one of the admins of the Haikyuu!! wiki, so if there is something that you all think should be added to the page, I suggest that you all try to post it on Kidprodigy's talk page. Kidprodigy, however, has been recently inactive, so if anyone would find another way to contact her/him, it would be greatly appreciated. Thank-you all for contributing and supporting the Haikyuu!! wiki. I and many others hope that you will continue to stick with the series and us (the wiki). Sincerely, Fattieschan, another Wiki Contributer